Canopies and tents are outdoor products commonly used in daily activities. A canopy or tent usually comprises a frame and tarpaulin, wherein the frame can be configured as a foldable structure to facilitate transport. In prior arts, folding is enabled by applying a connecting structure between hinged crossbeams and foot supporting poles so that the canopy or tent can be folded and unfolded when required. As shown is FIG. 1, an existing canopy frame comprises foot poles 01, hinged beam assemblies 02, frame supporting poles 03 and a top plate 04. Every frame supporting pole 03 is connected to the top plate 04 on one end, and the top of a foot pole 01 on the other end. The bottom end of a foot pole 01 is in contact with ground during usage. Two adjacent foot poles 01 are connected by one hinged beam assembly 02. Each hinged beam assembly 02 comprises at least one hinged beam unit with adjacent hinged beam units hinged to each other on the ends thereof. When the canopy is unfolded during usage, the hinged beam units are stretched and the tarpaulin is supported by the frame supporting poles 03. When the canopy is folded after usage, the hinged beam units are also folded to save space. However, the existing canopies are associated with various defects, such as an unstable supporting structure and vulnerability to lateral deformation which tend to break junction points, because the hinged beam assembly 02 forms a diamond shape. Especially, when the distance between adjacent foot poles grows larger, the hinged beam assembly 02 becomes more vulnerable to later bending. The canopy suffers from a short life time since the hinged beam assembly 02 may bend or break due to excessive external force. Another defect associated with prior art canopies is that standing water would gather on the tarpaulin between two frame supporting poles 03, causing tearing of the tarpaulin and crushing of the canopy frame, and finally leads to permanent damage to the canopy.